


I live for you

by babigurl21793



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Skyfall, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP is tired, but still on their computer or reading or whatever despite how late it’s getting. Person B, whom A thought had gone to bed a while ago, finds them in the same position they had been in hours before and invites them to come up to bed and get some sleep. To B’s surprise, A declines, and when B asks what’s wrong A admits that they have been having nightmares recently about B dying. How does B react, and what do they do to help A get over their newfound fear of sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live for you

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom, but it's one of my favs. I love 00Q!!

For some reason I find myself awake in the middle of the night; I’m not sure what woke me or why but all I want is to go back to sleep. I’ve just gotten home from spending the last two weeks on a mission in Russia after finally being allowed back to active duty after everything that happened at Skyfall. I roll over to rest against my partner in hopes of going back to sleep, only to realize that he’s not in bed.

I looked over towards the clock on the bedside table noticing that it’s 4:00 AM. Strange. I thought he came to bed hours ago. Deciding to forgo going back to sleep for right now, I get up out of bed in hopes of finding my lover and taking him back to bed with me.

I head down the hall towards his office and sure enough there he was still hammering away at his computer running test after test; for what I have no idea, for some reason he won’t tell me.

“Q, darling, it’s time for bed; you’ve been at this for hours.” I tell him, but he’s so engrossed in what he’s doing that he doesn’t even notice I’m in the room, much less speaking to him. I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. I obviously scared him considering the way that he jump.

“James! You scared me; I thought you went to bed.” He says before turning back to his computer and continuing to work.

“I was in bed Q, but then I realized that you weren’t there with me. Don’t you think that it’s time to give the computer and yourself some rest? You’ve been at this for hours, you’ve barely eaten all day.” I ask genuinely worried about Q. Whenever he gets an idea in his head he tends to go overboard in working on it, but I’ve never seen him like this before. It’s extremely unsettling.

“I just have to finish this James; I need to finish this as soon as I can. I can’t stop James; not now.” Q said, not even looking at me and obviously upset. From the looks of it, he’s been crying here recently; how could I have slept through that? Now I’m extremely concerned with the situation; I’ve never seen Q this upset and this focused on something.

“Quincy, please talk to me; you’re starting to scare me, love. What’s going on? What’s so important that you can’t take a break?”

Q freezes at me using his actual name; he knows that I never use it unless I’m angry or need him to really listen to what I’m saying. At first I don’t know if he’ll answer me, but he does.

“I can’t stop working on this James, please. I need to finish this, if I finish it then the dreams will stop.” He tells me quietly; he’s started crying again. Pulling him away from his desk and into my arms I hold him as tight as I can without hurting him.

“What dreams Q? Please tell me so that I can help you, please.” I’m practically begging him at this point.

“Skyfall. It’s not…. It’s not M that is killed; it’s you. It’s you that’s killed and I can’t do anything to help you; I can’t save you.” Q whispers quietly before breaking down into body shaking sobs. Hugging him closer to me I begin to try and calm him down, while coming to terms with what he just said. Q can’t sleep because he’s afraid, and I’m the reason that he’s afraid. How many times have I been injured or kidnapped and he’s had to sit by and witness it. Never once have I really taken into account the things that Q sees and has to deal with from what I do. And worst of all, he’s been dealing with it on his own; whether he didn’t know if he could or he didn’t want to, he never came to me about this; he’s been suffering on his own.

As much as I would love to just quit; just stop being an agent so that Q wouldn’t have to worry, I can’t. I can’t stop being 007 anymore than Quincy can stop being Q. We both know this and this is the hardest part of our relationship; dealing with the fact that at any moment we could be taken away from one another. I shut down Q’s computers before gently picking him up and carrying him to our bedroom. I laid down on the bed pulling Q along with me and placing his head on my chest right above my heart.

“Do you hear that Q?” I ask him after he’d calm down some more. He nodded his head and buried his head further into my chest.

“My heart belongs to you and it beats for you, Q. I’m not going to die in the field, and do you know why?” I ask him gently; he shakes his head no.

“I’m not going to die out there because I have you to come to every night. And I won’t let anything stop me from coming home to you.” I told him trying to convey as much as I can in my words and by just holding him as tight as I can.

Q eventually calmed down and fell asleep listening to heartbeat, but I was wide awake. We both knew that what I said wasn’t something that I could truly promise him, but we both know for sure that I will do any and everything in my power to come to Q every night; no matter what.

Holding Q and rubbing his back I repeatedly told him as much until I fell asleep holding him.

_I’m here for you. I love you. You’re my reason for living. I will always come home to you._


End file.
